Happy Birthday, Tamaki
by angelvamp1623
Summary: It’s Tamaki’s birthday! But oops, Kyoya was too distracted by Tamaki’s flirting with Haruhi to give him his present! When he delivers it to a lonely Tamaki that evening, what will happen when they are left alone in Tamaki’s bedroom? CAUTION: YAOI


My name is Kyoya Ootori. Today is April 8th, and it is my best friend Tamaki Suou's birthday. All around me in the third music room that is usually where the Host Club is held, people are running around. They're filling balloons, hanging streamers, stacking dozens of gifts on a row of tables, and getting ready for his arrival.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, seem to be trying their hardest to get in everyone's way. Mori-sempai is calmly holding Honey-sempai over his head, while the adorably sweet senior paints hearts on the 'Happy Birthday' banner. Haruhi is standing dumbly next to the present table, guarding it from the prowling twins. I, on the other hand, am sitting alone, staring at these numbers in front of me.

Who knew that a birthday party could cost so much? The entire Host Club didn't even generate enough revenue to pay for the cake. I'd had to buy it with my own money. Glancing at the three-tiered monstrosity, I reminded myself that it was for Tamaki, and it would all be worth it in the end.

"Kyoya, where do you want this?" I heard a soft voice from over my shoulder. Turning, I came face to face with Nekozawa's evil cat puppet Bereznoff. I glanced at Nekozawa's other hand, holding a poorly wrapped package in, who'd have guessed, black paper.

"Put it on the present table." I answered, pointing with my pencil and turning back to the task at hand. So much money… we were going to have to cut back on something. Honey-sempai's snacks would be the most logical choice, but… I shuddered at the thought of having to deal with the little sugar demon's wrath if I told him he'd have to consume fewer sweets. I suppose I could always pick on Haruhi some more and make her do something outrageous to pay back some of her debt. Sounded like a good idea, but it wouldn't actually generate any cash flow…

"He's coming!" One of the girls we'd left as a lookout squeaked from the doorway. Everyone bustled around, murmuring amongst themselves and finally gathering into some semblance of order just as the door swung open.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cried, and I cringed at the loud noise. I don't know why I even bothered to look at him, since I could have told you what his reaction would be without even having to be in the room.

"Oh! You remembered!" He cried, dramatic tears filling his violet eyes. With a grand sweep of his arm and movements that were guaranteed to look graceful he rushed to the throngs of adoring girls that were waiting breathlessly for his acknowledgment. Pulling a couple of them into his arms, he looked at each lovingly before spouting some randomly cheesy phrase that made them squeal. I don't know what it was, because I'd stopped watching by that point and had returned once again to my calculations, my fingers flying over the buttons on the calculator.

"Heeeeey Kyoya…" I cringed sometime later at the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru ringing out in unison from either side of my head. With a sigh I pushed my glasses up my nose and turned to look at them.

"What?"

"You're gonna lose Tamaki if you don't act soon…" The answered together, pointing to where he was sitting at a long table, eating his cake. Honey-sempai was on one side of him, devouring the frosted treat one gigantic slice at a time, while Mori-sempai somehow managed to wipe frosting from his face without getting his hand bitten off. On the other side of him was Haruhi, and my heart thumped painfully in my chest when I saw them. They were laughing at something, their faces close as they shared some private joke. Despite the fact that I knew Haruhi was only putting up with Tamaki because it was his birthday, I couldn't help the white-hot stab of jealousy that raged through me.

I turned away, shrugging off the twins' arms and going back to staring at the numbers in front of me, even though I didn't really see them anymore. I was thinking back to when Tamaki and I had first met, when my father had instructed me to become his friend because it would be good for our business. At the time I had despised his childish excitement and idiotic ways, but as time passed and I became accustom to him, this feeling had grown in me. I'd locked it away, refused to acknowledge that it existed, because if I did I'd lose everything. I'd worked hard to please father, and if he found out I was gay, and in love with his biggest rival's son, there was no way I'd ever win his favor.

Yet somehow those damn twins had seen right through me, and now exploited every chance they got to tease me about it. While I'm certain Hikaru wouldn't object to me taking Tamaki off the market, as that would free up Haruhi for his advances, I didn't see either one of them offering any words of advice. Damn Hitachiins…

"Kyoya!" Damn him and the way he called my name… I looked up and met his violet eyes as he waved me over. "Come get some cake!"

"No thank you." I responded more curtly than I probably should have. Immediately Tamaki's eyes swelled with tears and he cowered away.

"Kyoya's mad at me!" He wailed, and Haruhi sighed tiredly, trying to comfort him. I turned away, pushing up my glasses and ignoring the pain in my heart.

XXX

Everything was cleaned up and Tamaki had loaded all of his gifts, consisting mostly of expensive foreign foods and goods from the girls who frequented the club, into his waiting car. I was the only one left in the music room when I heard the door creak softly.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi's soft voice called, and I cringed inwardly before scolding myself. Yes, I'll admit I was jealous of all the attention she received from Tamaki, but there was no point getting mad at her for it. It wasn't like she asked for it.

"What is it?" I answered in my usual cold manner, trying to make sure she didn't see through me.

"I was just wondering, did you forget to give Tamaki his present?"

"Wha-" Crap. I did forget. I'd left it sitting next to my coat. She'd probably seen it when she went to get her own things. "Damn. Yes, I did."

"Oh, should I call him to come back?" The offer was innocent enough, but somehow it made me so angry to hear it. I grit my teeth and shook my head, briskly gathering up my things and heading for the door.

"That won't be necessary." I hissed as I swept past her, and went to collect my coat and said forgotten gift.

I knew Tamaki lived alone in the second mansion, as ordered by his grandmother. I also knew that while Tamaki did his best to hide his own pain and turn every bad situation into a good one, when he was alone, he tended to get depressed. So I hurriedly instructed my driver to take me to Tamaki's house. When we arrived, it was already getting dark, and many of the curtains were drawn. I looked up at Tamaki's window. His curtains were open, but I did not see him. The lights were off.

After being welcomed into the house with a great many 'So nice to see you, Ootori-sama's and 'It's been a while, Ootori-sama's, I found myself at Tamaki's door. I knocked softly.

"Yes?" Came a quiet, tired voice. I didn't answer, instead choosing to wait for him to open to door. When he did, I was almost sorry I came. He was wearing only a loose-fitting pair of purple silk pajama bottoms, and his blond hair was messy, as if he'd already gone to bed.

"Kyoya?" I saw confusion register in his tired face before suddenly the mask was up again, and he was grinning. "Wow! It really is my birthday! Kyoya came to visit me!" He cried, dancing happily around his room while I calmly entered and took off my coat. I cleared my throat, adjusting my glasses, and held out the present. It was lumpy and small, in violet paper that matched his eyes.

"Here. I forgot to give this to you."

"I was wondering! I thought Kyoya hated me!" He exclaimed, happily snatching the gift as I stared at him, amazed he'd even noticed that my gift had been missing.

He tore ravenously at the paper, letting the pieces fall forgotten to the floor, then stared for a minute at what he was left with. I cleared my throat again, uncomfortable, and watched as realization dawned on him.

"Ah!" He cried, delighted, and ran to his bed, where he snatched up his old stuffed bear and hastily set to work. After a few minutes of frustrated grunts and sighs, he presented the thing to me, and I smiled. The bright red raincoat, hat, and boots I'd had specially made for the ratty old thing fit perfectly, and Tamaki was beaming. I looked away, covering my mouth with my fist and coughing in an effort to dislodge the lump that had formed in my throat at the sight of his smiling face.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Something about his voice made me look back, and my heart faltered at the look on his face. He was gazing almost sadly at his bear, a lonely little smile on his usually ostentatiously cheerful face.

"Tamaki?"

"Beary says thank you too!" He attempted a warm smile, and upon failing, fell again into depression. "You're the only one to give me such a thoughtful gift."

Something in me broke at his sad words, the urge to hug and comfort him becoming so overwhelming that I had no choice but to walk to where he stood and fold him in my arms. He stiffened, surprised, before relaxing against me with a sigh, hugging his bear with one arm, and slipping the other around my back to return my embrace. He hid his face in my chest and I felt the brush of his lashes as his beautiful eyes closed.

"Kyoya…" DAMN him and the way he said my name!

"Tamaki… I like you." I confessed, needing so badly for him to know how I felt that it almost hurt.

"I like you too." He answered, looking up at me confusedly. I shook my head.

"No, Tamaki, I mean…" I slid one arm from around his thin shoulders and gripped his chin. "I like you." His eyes had only the barest moment to register surprise before I brushed my lips against his, my heart thundering in my chest. I braced myself, ready for him to push me away, laugh at me for acting like an idiot, but it never came. He just stood there, eyes wide and shining. I held his gaze as I pressed a little harder, my feather-soft kiss becoming a bit more insistent. He didn't respond, but he didn't back away either. I pressed my lips against his, a relieved sigh escaping my throat. My knees were going weak, and before I collapsed into a heap on his floor I stopped, leaning my forehead against his and trying to catch my breath as my heart hammered away at my ribcage.

"Kyoya?" The word held so many questions that I couldn't answer.

"You're beautiful, Tamaki."

I was more than a little surprised when he reeled back at that, pain filling his gorgeous violet eyes. He whirled, turning his back on me and started walking away before I caught his elbow and pulled him back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He tugged at his arm, refusing to look at me. Anger boiled in my veins and I yanked hard, catching him in my arms when he stumbled back against me. He was still facing away from me, and it took me a moment to remember why I was angry when his round bottom came flush against my crotch. "Tamaki…" I nearly growled his name, insisting he tell me what was the matter.

"So you only like me for my looks too, Kyoya? Just like all those girls…" I could hear the tears in his voice, even if I couldn't see his face.

"Oh, Tamaki." I folded my arms around him again, and he turned his face away. "That's not what I meant." I slid a hand up his bare stomach, letting it rest on his chest, feeling his heart beat against my fingers. "You're beautiful here."

With a little whimper he turned to look at me over his shoulder, and I smiled, gently kissing the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"You really think so, Kyoya?" He asked, the light returning to his eyes.

"Yes, Tamaki. I think so."

XXX

"Ah, Kyoya…" DAMN HIM AND… okay, okay. I love the way he says my name. Especially since he's saying it while writhing beneath me, trying to hide his blushing face in his hands as he pants. I guess I'd never really thought about it, but Tamaki did taste pretty good. I'd only just started sucking, and already he was thrusting up into my mouth, moaning and whimpering like those women you see in porn on the Internet. Only Tamaki was a thousand times sexier than any of them.

Beary was sitting nonchalantly on the bedside table, Tamaki having turned the toy away so it couldn't watch us. Sometimes he was just so cute…

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried into his hands, and suddenly his hips jumped upwards. I choked as his cock hit the back of my throat, and suddenly my mouth was filled with heat. For a moment I froze, stunned, then I swallowed, letting Tamaki fall out of my mouth. "Sorry…" he panted, turning away and hiding his face from me, now bright red with embarrassment. I licked my lips, contemplating Tamaki's flavor.

"It's okay. It wasn't bad." I comforted him, leaning over to kiss him. He squeaked with surprise when I forced his mouth open and shoved my tongue in his mouth, and I held in my laugh. "See?" I teased, when the need for oxygen forced me to break the kiss.

"Kyoya." He said, pouting. "Why am I naked, while you still have on your whole school uniform?"

"Because it would be hard to suck you off if you were wearing pants, and I just came from school." I answered, laughing as he tugged at my shirt. "Alright, alright. Give me a moment." I crawled out of his bed and quickly lost my clothes. Catching sight of myself in the mirror, I paused, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

No. I wasn't. I was sure of that. I looked at Tamaki.

Did I care? He blinked up at me with lust-fogged eyes; his body still flushed pink from his climax.

No. I didn't. I was even surer of that.

I fell on him, my heart racing. Finally. Finally I could hold him, kiss him, love him!

"Are you enjoying your birthday, Tamaki?" I asked as I kissed his neck. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes. I got a lot of really neat gifts. Haruhi gave me my favorite pork-flavored ramen- Kyoya?"

I sat up, turning away, anger boiling inside of me. Why was he talking about Haruhi now? It was always about Haruhi!

"Kyoya? What's the matter?"

"Why are you always thinking about her? Even now… Dammit, Tamaki! Stop talking about her! Stop chasing her! I'm right here! Right in front of you! Why can't you see me?" I felt tears burning behind my eyes, squeezing my throat as if trying to kill me, but I didn't let them fall. "I've always been here. Why don't you see me, Tamaki?" I held my head in my hands, feeling as though if I didn't, my skull might explode.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." Tamaki whispered, and I felt his arms slide around me from behind. He rested his face between my shoulders and held me tight, and the burning in my throat subsided somewhat. "I won't talk about her again. Come back to me." He tugged gently, and I went, falling back into the sea of expensive sheets and pillows with him.

"Tamaki, I want you so much…" I admitted, turning to wrap my arms around him.

"I know. It's okay, Kyoya." He answered. He was speaking slowly, calmingly, like a parent soothing a crying child. It didn't suit him. I wanted to hear that voice used in a different way. I slid one of my fingers discretely into my mouth as he smoothed my hair, and then abruptly I moved my hand between his legs and forced the moist digit inside of him. He gasped, back arching, hands clutching at my shoulders. I watched his face, mesmerized, as he struggled with the invasion.

"Relax, Tamaki."

"Kyoya! It's weird! Stop it… ah!" I slid in another finger beside the first in response to his words, and watched as his back arched again. I kissed his chest, licked little circles around his nipples, and listened to his labored breathing. I searched inside of him, pressing here and there, stroking his inner walls, until at last I found it.

"Ah… see this Tamaki? This is your prostate." I told him, and pressed on it. He whimpered again, his eyes fluttering shut as his body betrayed him. He was hard again, and so was I. Achingly so. "Tamaki, I want to be inside of you." I told him breathlessly.

"You are inside of me." He answered, his head falling to the side as his breathing became even more labored. I stroked inside of him, stretched him with my fingers, and kissed his neck.

"No, I want _this_, inside of you." I used my free hand to guide his fingers down, and let loose a shuddery sigh when his they instinctively closed around me. Tamaki's eyes shot open and he looked down, fearful.

"I-idiot! That won't fit!" He protested, and I laughed. Pulling out my fingers and quickly positioning myself between his legs, I grabbed his knees and pressed myself against him.

"It will fit. Trust me." I whispered, leaning in for another kiss. His cry of pain was muffled against my mouth as I pushed gently inside. I paused, waiting for him to adjust.

"Kyoya…"

"Shh. Don't say my name, Tamaki. I can barely hold back as it is." I growled, my hips shaking. Every muscle in my body screamed for me to thrust into him and start moving, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I waited. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, I slid into him, until finally I was buried to the hilt. We were both panting, and my mind was reeling from the sensation. I was inside of Tamaki. _Inside_. It was so perfect. He fit around me like a custom-made glove of some exotic cloth. He was warm, unbelievably so, and his body felt like heaven against mine.

How long had I been holding out because of my father? _Why_ had I been holding out because of my father? To hell with inheritance. If my choices were to be the head of my father's companies or spend my nights in Tamaki's bed, there was no damn competition.

"Tamaki…"

"Move, Kyoya." Tamaki commanded, his voice uncharacteristically firm as he wrapped those impossibly long legs around my waist. I smiled.

"Yes, my king."

My thrusts were awkward at first, it was my first time after all, but soon we got the hang of it. Tamaki rose to meet me, and his moans grew steadily louder.

"Kyoya… it's so good…" He sighed, and I could only nod in agreement. He clenched around me, pulling me deeper, ever deeper, increasing the pace until we were both mad with it, thrusting wildly against each, forsaking any and all rhythm, desperate to reach that peak that seemed so close and fling ourselves off of it.

"Tamaki…" I growled as I felt the climax near, roaring under my skin like an ocean wave just about to break. With a wordless cry Tamaki arched under me, and the sight of him spilling himself across his own belly, along with the way his body tightened around me, drove me finally off that cliff, and I fell, spinning wildly as the wave broke, pleasure washing over me and carrying me away.

XXX

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"I really do like the present you got me."

"I'm glad."

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"… I love you."

"I love you too. Happy birthday, Tamaki."


End file.
